


I Don't Wanna Share (Cause I Like You)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate presents research and Ada is affected in an unexpected way.





	I Don't Wanna Share (Cause I Like You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warmspringrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmspringrain/gifts).



> A/N: This fills the praise prompt (mostly) and possibly unusual location (though not that unusual). Warmspringrain requested this fic a million years ago and the praise prompt provided the perfect motivation to finish and publish. Title from Taylor Swift's "Delicate"

Ada crossed her legs as she saw Hecate take the podium. Her heart raced as she watched her new wife scan the crowd for her, delighted when Hecate’s features softened for a moment as their eyes met. Ada smiled then bit her lip when Hecate’s eyes left hers. It stunned Ada still that Hecate managed to captivate her all these years.

There was nothing quite like watching Hecate the educator and researcher. Especially among her peers where she often let loose (inasmuch as Hecate ever publicly let loose) during passionate debates over magical potions theory and practice.

This presentation was no exception as Hecate’s explanation was thorough, extensive, and ended in a litany of mostly thoughtful questions. Ada couldn’t blame the impressed awe in the crowd’s voices as Hecate answered their inquiries with a practiced ease. A large amount of strangers was usually overwhelming for Hecate but if it involved magic, she was able to wade through the attention like nothing else. Ada was particularly impressed as Hecate tore down the argument of a surly wizard in the third row. Yes, there was nothing like watching Hecate fully in command and capable.

Ada was slightly embarrassed by the way the whole endeavor left her with a thrumming anticipation and knickers wetter than was proper. She sighed as Hecate was pulled into a conversation with a colleague from Amulet’s. This wasn’t exactly what Ada had planned. A little mingling, perhaps dinner then their hotel room was the usual course of action. Instead, Ada felt like the pining mess she’d been for the three years she waited before Hecate bent down to kiss her in front of the fireplace so many years ago.

Hecate arched her brow at one of Imelda’s comments and Ada just knew she wouldn’t be able to stand in front of all these people and make any sort of useful conversation. She slipped around to the refreshment table and drank a cup of punch before she strode back to the small dressing room where Hecate had prepared earlier.

It was empty save for a small piece of parchment with Hecate’s notes. Ada felt her desire continue to thrum through her as she read them and remembered the presentation. She rolled her eyes at her own foolishness and pulled her spectacles from her face to clean them. Hecate materialized as Ada put them back on. Ada felt betrayed by the small gasp that escaped her when her eyes met her wife’s in the mirror. Moreso by the way her body screamed out for Hecate’s touch.

Ada turned and Hecate tilted her head in concern. Ada almost shuddered as Hecate came close in the span of a second.

“Ada?”

“Yes,” breathed Ada, hating how ridiculously desperate she sounded. Hecate’s palm caressed her cheek and Ada cursed the way she trembled under Hecate’s touch.

“You’re all flushed. Are you not feeling well?”

Ada licked her lips and kept her eyes trained to the sleeve of Hecate’s dress. “Quite alright, dear.”

A small silence stretched between them before Hecate sighed. “It was awful, wasn’t it?”

Ada shook her head vigorously as she reached up to squeeze one of Hecate’s biceps. “No, no, it wasn’t. Please, no, it was… You were wonderful.”

“Then why won’t you look at me? And why on Earth did you run off as if you’d received word the academy was on fire?”

Ada took a deep breath as she finally looked up into Hecate’s deep brown eyes. Her heart leapt at the face she’d come to know so well and adored more than any other. “Well… I… that is… I-I was having trouble.”

Worry etched Hecate’s features in an instant. “What kind of trouble? Oh you are ill, aren’t you? Why didn’t--”

“I-I couldn’t stay out there with you in front of all those people.”

Hecate tilted her head as her eyes scanned Ada like a potions formula she couldn’t quite decipher. “Wh-why would you,” she paused as she looked over Ada again. She _hmmed_ as she took a step closer and Ada reached behind herself to grasp the edge of the vanity counter. “What did you truly think of my presentation?”

Hecate’s voice was laced in smug amusement and Ada would have rolled her eyes and let out a retort if she didn’t feel like she was going to be driven mad from her want. A direct approach was probably best anyway.

Ada took a deep breath. “You were very thorough and as usual, your research is very extensive.” Hecate gave an affirmative nod as she inched closer. Ada carried on. “I think you may have left that pompous wizard shaking in his robes. He scurried off like a dog with a tail between his legs. Not that I’m an expert in animal metaphors or--”

“Ada,” interrupted Hecate as she clicked her fingers to lock the door behind her before settling her hands on Ada’s hips.

Ada tilted her head, knowing her attempt at feigned ignorance was paper thin. “Hmm?”

Hecate pressed her forehead against Ada’s. Her accompanying whisper made Ada feel as if she might melt on the spot. “You’re rambling.” She turned to kiss Ada’s cheek. “Paired with your rosy cheeks and this,” she paused as she ran a hand across Ada’s stomach. Ada shivered under the touch. “Tells me you me you liked my presentation for reasons rather different than an academic nature.”

Ada rolled her eyes and huffed. “Yes, alright? I did. All I could think as you compared ancient alchemist texts, physics theories, and energies from moon phases was how much I wished we were alone in our room.”

Hecate chuckled darkly and gave Ada’s lips a quick peck. “Would you like to share your notes here, Miss Cackle?”

Ada’s eyes widened as she looked around the small dressing room. “Are you sure?”

Hecate whispered a small spell and before Ada could blink, she sat on the counter she’d just been gripping. Hecate gently parted Ada’s legs and settled between them. They were eye level now and Ada worried she might come from the fire in Hecate’s eyes alone.

Hecate softened a moment as she looked over Ada’s new position. “Only if you’re sure.”

Ada smiled at her consideration. She reached up to cradle Hecate’s face in her hands. “How about I tell you how proud I am?” Hecate’s small smile was all the answer she needed. “You were wonderful up there, Hecate, truly. I’d heard it before but I must say I learned a thing or two during your delivery. I’m amazed you still deign to teach at Cackle’s.”

Hecate furrowed her brow. “What are you--”

Ada quirked an eyebrow. “You think I’d miss Azalea University’s president fawning over your research? I wouldn’t be surprised if an offer were on its way as we speak.”

Hecate faltered slightly as her cheeks were tinted pink. “It wasn’t that impressive, Ada.”

Ada thought for a moment then pulled Hecate a little closer. She leaned up to whisper in Hecate’s ear. “Oh I beg to differ.” Hecate shivered slightly and Ada gave her a small kiss. “There is something rather stunning about you in front of a crowd of people knowing how smart you are.” She reached down to settle her hands on Hecate’s waist. She gave her a squeeze as she went on. “How capable. They couldn’t stump you if they tried.”

Hecate bit her lip as she turned and caught Ada’s gaze. “You think so?”

“I’d say I know so by now. You’re incredible, Hecate.” Hecate ducked her head as she often did when Ada was so forthcoming with her compliments. Ada stroked her thumb along Hecate’s cheeks before she wrapped her legs around Hecate’s waist and squeezed. Hecate leaned forward, hesitating a moment before she captured Ada’s lips. It was the kind of kiss that left Ada reeling in a manner of moments. Hecate’s insistent press and expert tongue reminded Ada of a completely different skill set her wife possessed. Hecate pulled at Ada’s skirt, lifting the hem enough to slip her hands inside. Ada let out a moan as Hecate trailed her nails along the tops of Ada’s thighs.  

Hecate slowly parted from her mouth. Her eyes searched Ada’s. “All right?”

Ada bit her lip. “Excellent. A bit like you, dear.”

Hecate all but preened from the compliment. She gave Ada a quick kiss. “Would you like to go back to our room or--”

“I hate to sound so ridiculous, dear, but if you don’t take care of me now, I might go mad.” Hecate’s eyes widened and Ada took a deep breath. “I mean, you don’t have--”

Hecate’s hand on Ada’s thigh ventured higher. “May I?”

“Please,” answered Ada as she slid her hips forward. She groaned the moment Hecate’s fingers touched her underwear.

“Oh,” said Hecate, her voice tinged with surprise as if she wasn’t all to aware the effect she constantly had on Ada.

“Yes,” said Ada simply.

Hecate tilted her head. “From just watching me--”

Ada nodded and slipped a hand beneath her skirt, joining Hecate’s quickly. “Now if you don’t mind just…”

Hecate nodded and wrapped her free hand around Ada’s waist as she pushed aside her knickers, slipping her fingers into Ada’s velvet warmth. Ada wrapped a hand around the base of Hecate’s neck and gently pulled her closer.

“Yes, good,” moaned Ada. As Hecate twisted her hand and started to kiss Ada’s neck, she added, “so good. Bats, Hecate.”

“Ada,” came Hecate’s soft voice as her fingers sped up.

Ada rolled her hips and looked down, hoping Hecate might turn to look at her. When she did, Ada groaned and kept her eyes trained on Hecate’s. “So good, so beautiful and oh,” she paused as Hecate stroked her clit. Ada could feel her cunt pulsing in anticipation of release. “S-so brilliant.”

Hecate drew her into another kiss, muffling Ada’s next few moans. Ada scrambled for the edge of the counter to anchor herself as her hips chased Hecate’s hand. She arched her back and pressed up into Hecate’s kiss while she came with a muffled cry. Hecate wrapped a hand around Ada’s shoulders as Ada’s breathing returned to normal.

Ada turned to kiss Hecate’s cheek. “Would you like to join me up here?”

Hecate tilted her head. “I’m not sure if that counter will manage us both.”

“Hmm,” offered Ada as she considered it. She looked around the room and spotted a small settee in the corner. She nodded toward it. “There?”

Hecate raised an eyebrow. “It’s not big enough for both of--”

“Would you be comfortable on it?”

Hecate tilted her head. “I suppose, I--”

“Good,” said Ada as she hopped off the counter and guided Hecate toward the settee. She kissed the back of Hecate’s hand the patted the seat. “Here you are.”

“For what exactly?”

Ada winked before she sank to her knees next to the small couch. “You’re a bright witch, I think you can figure it out.”

Hecate sat primly on the edge. “Ada, are you sure you want--”

“Only if you’re sure,” offered Ada.

Hecate bit her lip and Ada readied herself for a transfer back to their room but Hecate surprised her by hiking up her skirt.

Ada traced the lace edges of Hecate’s high stockings and smiled. “You wore your lucky ones.”

Hecate rolled her eyes as she shifted on the settee. “I do not have lucky ones.”

_You most certainly do_ , thought Ada. She decided to indulge her wife though. “My mistake. Luck isn’t something you need anyway.”

Hecate gave a sharp nod. “Precisely.”

Ada hummed as she gave Hecate’s leg a long kiss before trailing her mouth and tongue up toward the apex of Hecate’s legs. She almost made a comment about Hecate’s lucky knickers but decided against it, kissing Hecate through the satin instead. Hecate let out a soft moan above her. Ada smiled and reached up to squeeze Hecate’s hip. Hecate laid a hand over Ada’s as she rolled her hips and pressed closer to Ada’s mouth.

Ada sent a small vibration spell with her tongue and felt Hecate squeeze her legs around Ada’s ears in response. She delved deeper, chasing every moan and shiver Hecate made. Ada threaded their fingers together as Hecate cried out her name. Hecate’s hands pulled Ada’s head up and they met halfway in a slow sweet kiss.

When they parted, Ada pressed her forehead against Hecate’s. Hecate cupped Ada’s cheek and whispered, “I have another one of these in two months. I take it you’d like to join me for that one as well?”

Ada chuckled as she snapped her fingers to right Hecate’s dress and transferred them both to their hotel room.  


End file.
